Deception
by Sourcandyfantasy
Summary: Rangiku is stuck in a three year loveless relationship. Things take a turn for the worst and addiction and violence takes a hold of her. She tries hiding all her pain and bruises from her friends. She so desperatly wants help but has no idea on how to go about it. But what happens when her silence is no more and things sprial beyond repair?
1. Prologue

**Hello! I got this story idea from the fanfic Hurt by the author Icypinkrose I recommend you read it, it's a wonderful, well written story!**

**Anyway if you do not want to read about domestic abuse I suggest you do not read this and go somewhere else. but if not I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

On the cold, wet asphalt I lay here barely alive trying slowly to calm my rigid breathing, but I can't. I can't and that's what scares me.

I never knew someone like him could turn 180 degrees and be a complete different person, but that's what I get for trusting I guess.

As the rain falls from the dark, starless sky I lay here in my dormant bleeding, allowing the cold droplets of fallen rain to hit my face to try and somehow cool my burning skin.

I guess as I lay here on the soaking wet pavement waiting to die or at least pray for a false prayer that could never possibly happen because no one knows I'm out here I should use this time to reflect on the past and pinpoint all my petty mistakes.

I just hope that somehow everyone can find a way to forgive me.

Shuhei.. Rukia.. Orihime.. Momo.. Everyone, my dear friends please try to find a place somewhere deep in your hearts to forgive me.

In the end of it all I'm still on my back begging for forgiveness for my own heedlessness.

Maybe just maybe if I didn't keep everything to myself like I always have and told my friends everything they wanted to know I could've saved myself, but I didn't..

And in the end I am the one who dug my own grave. No, not Gin. But myself, my foolishness is what killed me.

Every time I lied to my friends, every second I spent in front of the mirror putting foundation and concealer on, every moment I sat there and endured his cruel, nerve wrecking, mind torture and his painful hits and kicks, those times I never told the nurses the full truth behind my open wounds and scares I was digging out my own little grave full of sorrow and misery.

My own little hell hole where I could suffer alone in my torment and agony, where nobody could bother me.

Drowning in the darkness and the regret of swallowing my own pride and taking it all and for what? To end up here on the side of the road bleeding out to death? No, this is not how I imagined myself dying.. but that's the cruel twist of reality playing one of lives cruel sick jokes.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Maybe review? ANY CRITISIM IS ADVISED! I think that will help me a lot more, so I can know how to improve my story and I can fix my mistakes.**


	2. Wrecked

_**Heres the second chapter.**_

_**I know I took a really long time it's just I had no idea how to start this story but now I do, so expect chapters from here on out!**_

* * *

**June 26,2015**

It was a warm summer day, roughly around 2:00 in the afternoon and business was unusually slow.

I was sitting on a stool behind the delly counter flipping through a fashion magazine full of swimsuit models.

"Hmmm, what I wouldn't do to have a body like that." I mumbled.

I rested my head on my hand and jadely flipped through the endless pages.

"What are you talking about? Your bod is like perfect. I mean all those models are full of botox and even more plastic than barbie. If you ask me models would be the ones killing for a natural bod such as yours." Riruka objected.

She was sitting on top of a circular table with her legs crossed and a small box of donuts on her lap.

"Heh, my boobs are just way too big, I mean look at them! They practically have minds of their own."

_Which was true. They always got in the way and I always had to buy a size larger in shirts so the fabric could go down my chest and not rip. Don't get me wrong though, my boobs have gotten me out of more trouble than I can count. I even passed my history class in high school with all A's thanks to my gals. All though sometimes I wonder how it must be to be part of the itty bitty titty committee._

_i was quickly enticed out of my thoughts by Riruka's shouting._

"WHY THE HELL IS IT SO SLOW?! It's 2:30 in the GOD DAMN AFTERNOON! this is when it's the most busiest in this FUCKING CITY!" She chomped down on a chocolate flavored donut, clearly annoyed.

"Haven't you given it much thought that maybe you're the one scaring off all the costumers with that foul, loud, obnoxious thing you call a mouth?" Toshiro bickered appearing from the back of the shop.

Riruka stopped mid bite and angrily turned her head towards Toshiro.

"Huh? What was that small stuff? I couldn't hear you from down there." She raised her hand to her ear.

Toshiro's eye began twitching.

"Sm-smalll stuff? I'm surprised you haven't bitten your tongue off yet with those flapping jaws of yours." He snickered.

A huge vein buldged from the side of her forehead.

"YOU LITTLE!"

Riruka jumped off the table and threw her box of donuts at Toshiro's head but he smoothy dodged it.

"Oooh,I'm real scared now." He sarcastically teased as he wiggled his fingers up mocking her.

"Oooh!" Riruka clenched her teach together and was about to attack the small white headed guy until Shuhei laced his arms with Riruka's, locking his arms behind hers and she flailed her limbs around.

"LET ME GO SHUHEI! I'LL KNOCK THAT PIP SQUEAK TO HELL AND BACK!"

"Heh, hells where you belong." He had a pleased smirk on his face.

"LET ME GO! I'LL RIP THAT UGLY HAIR DUE RIGHT OFF HIS FUCKING HEAD!"

"Just stop this childish bickering Toshiro, you already know how she is." Ichigo interfered.

"Teh, it is so sad that I angered you so much you had to go and make a huge scene. You clearly have some unresolved personal issues. Shall I give you my therapist's business card? But I think you may need a shrink instead."

Riruka was about to blurt out something until Shuhei covered her mouth.

"Ichigo's right. Its not good for friends to fight." Orihime squealed.

I humbly sat back enjoying the show. I have to admit I love these people. They make boring days like this so much more fun. They make work a pleasurable experience.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Nanao bursted her office door open and marched angrily to the front. "Nobody can have a moments worth of peace doing paperwork without a bunch of fools yelling out like imbeciles." She glared intently at Riruka and Toshiro.

"And those donuts scattered there on the floor, CLEAN THEM UP! what is this place a barn? I suspect your the one who threw them Riruka!, I also take it you didn't pay for them either, so that's coming out of your paycheck!" A huge vein was popping out of her forehead and she took a moment to breath. "Everyone get back to work. This shall and will be the final warning I gave you all today. I hear anymore disruptions I'll cut your hours." She fixed her glasses and stormed back into her office slamming her door shut letting everyone know she's no where near kidding.

I probably looked a little to smug and was way to amused for the current situation. Eeh, it was funny when Toshiro and Riruka began to argue and little Nanao comes out with her blood pressure rocketed sky high.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and it was a message from Gin.

_'Babe would ya hurry I'm waitin out here'_

_'Omw I totally spaced it out that you were coming for me 2day' -omw/ on my way_

"Orihime could you be a doll and cover for me? I totally forgot I had college classes today."

I was collecting my purse and personal belongings and halfway out the door when she answered.

"Uhm,okay.."

I walked out of the café and out into the beading heat and headed towards Gin's black 2015 mustang.

I opened the door and took a seat onto the leather seats. The inside was well conditioned and felt like heaven after being outside in that preposterous heat.

Gin sported some black tinted shades and had a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Took ya long enough babe, was it busy today?" He asked.

I leaned over and kissed his cheek leaving a red lip stain.

"Psh, I wish. We only had five costumer's today. It was the slowest day ever. I took like five naps."

He took a drag of his cigarette and dumped the ashes in the ash tray.

"Mmm, that sucks." Smoked blew from his mouth as he said that.

He put the gear in drive and speeded through the traffic of New York city.

I stared out the window and watched as we passed the huge buildings and large groups of people scurrying off to their destinations like a colony of ants.

I worked at a small café called 'Kyoraku's Pastries' it was owned by Shunsui kyoraku and his wife Nanao. I've been employed there for about six months and let me say, if it wasn't for my co workers I probably would've quite by now.

I've known Orihime, Ichigo, and Shuhei since grade school and who would've thought we would all be employed at the same café and living in the same city.

Gin had the radio bumpin and the song Lollipop by Lil Wayne started playing.

"A song about giving head.. Nice." He chuckled to himself.

"Say Rangiku, why are ya wearin such a revelling dress? Who are you trying to impress?" He took his cigarette out and ashed it into the ash tray.

I looked at him and teasingly rolled my eyes.

"Is that really a question? You're the only man I live to impress. The hell with everyone else." I flipped a lock of my blonde hair to the side.

He parked in front of the university and looked over to me.

"Good. If I ever find out there's another guy in the picture I'll hunt the bastard and shoot up the place." He leaned over and cupped my cheek in his hand and gave me a sloppy,rough kiss.

With our tongues swishing around each other and lips being bitten I softly moaned and pulled away. I starred into those crystal blue orbs and seductively bit down on my bottom lip.

"I'd love to stay and continue this but I'm fifteen minutes late and I'm on my final warning."

I leaned down and grabbed my medium sized black leather shoulder Gucci bag and swung it over my shoulder. I opened the car door and was getting out until he slapped my ass.

I squeaked and looked around a bit flustered. But mmm wasn't it sexy when he did that!

"I'm working late tonight so could ya get a cab babe?" He put out his cigarette and was quickly digging through his pack for another one.

It irritated me how bad of a chain smoker he was but despite all my attempts that man has no intentions on quitting anytime soon.

I scrummaged through my purse and opened my wallet that had numerous credit cards and my drivers license.

"I only have ten dollars." I pouted.

I was broke and had a low paying job so I always relied on Gin to give me an 'allowance' of two hundred dollars as he puts it.

He put the unlit cigarette between his lips and stuck his hand inside his pocket and pulled out a single piece of green paper.

"Here's a twenty. That should be enough."

I extended my hand out and grabbed the twenty dollar bill from him.

"Thanks, I love you."

"Love ya too."

I closed the door and he hurriedly drove off.

Gin was the vice president of a model agency so he worked pretty late every night.

If you ask me Gin's been looking a lot more skinner and drained lately.

I quickly disbanded my thoughts and headed inside the university.

I was about to open the glass double door when I saw my reflection.

My strawberry blonde hair fell down to the middle of my back and I was wearing a skin tight, light green sun dress. My boobs were practically popping out of my dress. If you ask me I look damn fine. I have a perfect, hour glass shaped body. No wonder Gin feels threatened. But he was the only man who had my heart and no way was I ruining that for a "quick fuck"

I walked through the doors and entered the main lobby heading towards the elevators.

"Good evening ms. Matsumoto." The receptionist greeted.

"Evening Menoly." I greeted back.

I stopped at the elevator and clicked on the up arrow.

I was heading to the seventh floor that's where the design department was located.

For the last ten months I've been going to school for fashion designing. I love clothes and fashion and I hope one day I'll be able to make my own clothing line.

_"Rangiku's styles"_

i could see it now every young women and man sporting my look! I dreamily pictured.

The elevator bell dinged and I stepped in pressing the "7" button.

Hmph..

I leaned back against the wall and waited for the ride to come to a hault. I was so tired I could fall asleep right against this wall..

I was starting to doze off when the elevator came to a stop and the metallic doors slid opened.

I stepped onto the carpet flooring and started walking down the long hall until I came to a door that read in bold lettering; **"Dress Design"**

The professor was in the middle of instructing the class on how to properly pick certain design and materials that go with different colors and patterns.

When her eyes wondered towards the door and onto me she stopped mid lecture.

"Ms. Matsumoto? What are you doing here?" Her eyebrows were pinched forward and she looked confused.

I stopped in the doorway and gave her a blank stare.

"Wh-what do you mean? I'm a student of course." I humorlessly laughed.

Professor Misato Ochi slowly shook her head.

"Not anymore. Have you received any of our letters we sent to your mailing address?"

I suddenly felt my heart drop. What does she mean 'not anymore' and what letters?

"Judging by your facial expression I take not. I'd speak to the dean if I were you." She had a sympathetic look and continued to her teachings.

I shut the door and dreadfully dragged myself to the dean's office.

I walked up to the secretary's desk and asked to be seen.

"Mr. Aido will not be seeing you today or any other day." The male secretary bladly said.

I forwarded my eyebrows and just stared at him.

"What? Why? What is going on?" I pleeded.

"Hmmm, since you seem to be so oblivious to the situation allow me to feel you in on the blanks. Ms Matsumoto, Parson's school of design has a long waiting list full of young folk who don't: Lie, skip class, arrive late continuously, arrive hung over, and who don't take their studies serious. I could go on but you get the point. As you can see Parson and yourself are not a good combination. Perhaps try somewhere else like the university of design and Tech. They take the hard cases and manage to hit somehow." He rolled his eyes and began typing on the laptop.

My heart made it's way up to my throat and I dashed to the elevator. To embarrassed to take a second look back.

**...**

I exited the building and dried my eyes and sniffled. I looked around and suddenly felt claustrophobic from the large crowd of people. I gave a shuddering deep breath and pulled out my galaxy s6 touch phone.

I scrolled through my contacts list but found nobody who would volunteerly give me a ride.

I lifted my gaze from the wide screen and saw a taxi driving by.

I ran to the end of the sidewalk and summoned all the air I had inside me and yelled; "TAXI!"

He stomped hard on his breaks making a loud screech sound and reversing the yellow car and stopping in front of me.

I opened the cab's back door and stepped in.

"Where to miss?" The young light brown man asked.

"Downtown manhattan east Avenue." I dug in my purse and grabbed my compact fixing my makeup.

"Ooh, fancy." The man laughed to himself and put the cab in drive.

I closed my compact and put it inside my purse.

I looked at the mans name tag which was laying in the middle and it read;

**Name: Ashido Kanō**

**Sex: Male**

**Eye color: Brown**

**Height: 6'2"**

**Weight:160lbs**

**Birth date: 09/07/1990**

He's only twenty-five? He's four years older than me.

"Now that you know who I am, may I ask your name miss?" His chocolate brown eyes peered at me through the rear view mirror.

"Teh, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto. Pleased to meet you Mr. Ashido Kanō."

He smiled at me and we lightly chatted the whole ride home.

**...**

"Here we are ms. Matsumoto."

He parked in front of my home and pressed the button so the doors could automatically unlock.

I scooted to the right side and opened the door.

"Just call me Rangiku." I flashed him a genuine smile and handed him the twenty dollar bill.

I closed the door and walked up to the mansion Gin and I live in.

I told him we didn't need to live in such a huge house but he said that was plain nonsense since it's not just going to be the two of us anymore sometime soon.

To be honest though I'm not ready to be a mother. There's so many things I haven't done, seen, or even achieved. I'm just too young to be settling down.

I walked inside the giant, empty home and flopped down onto the giant family sized sofa.

I blankly layed there staring up at the ceiling.

Now I truly feel alone..

I just got kicked out of the university and I have nobody to ramble off to.

The little family I have wants nothing to do with me, all my friends are too busy with their own lives, and my boyfriend is always at work.

So that leaves me swallowing my feelings in and suppressing them in by drinking to the point where I don't even remember that night and just sleeping for days. It just gets so old and tiring after awhile.

I think I'm going to make myself a mix drink and watch soap operas until I pass out.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Do you like it so far? Review and give me your opinions because those deeply matter since I am not to sure about this story.**


End file.
